I'll Be There
by NaaraHatake
Summary: "I will always protect you. I won't ever let you go." Piccolo/Pan fluff. Not romance type.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or the characters.**

The little raven haired babe cried out into the night, waving her mini fists into the air.

Gohan, getting use to becoming a father, woke up reluctantly. Unlike his wife, Videl, he wasn't a light sleeper. He blindly threw the blankets off of him and swung his feet over to the side. He slid his feet into his dark blue fuzzy sleepers and stood wobbly. With his eyes barely open, he dragged his feet out of the room and into the room he use to sleep when he was kid, that was now taken up by his daughter, Pan.

Right as he touched the door knob to open it, the crying stopped. He cocked an eyebrow and opened the door. Inside was no other than his ex-sensei, Piccolo, sitting in a lotus position on the floor with Pan nestled safely in his lap, sleeping soundly. Piccolo, being the God-father to Pan, kept one hand protectively on her head.

He smirked at the sight before him. Piccolo cracked open an eye and gazed at him. The two held a silent conversation that the half-Sayian understood. Gohan nodded once and closed the door.

He laughed softly as he ventured back to his room. He slipped off his slippers and landed onto the bed tiredly, not bothering with the covers. Videl hummed, "Was Pan all right?"

Gohan yawed tiredly, "Yeah, she was fine. Just needed attention." He wrapped his arms around his wife and fell back into a deep sleep. The next day, Pan was back in her crib and there was no evidence of Piccolo being in the room. It was Piccolo's and Gohan's little secret.

* * *

Four short years later, the Son household was holding Pan's fourth birthday. Despite her age, and size, she was very intelligent and strong, much like her father. She was stubborn and persistent to get what she wanted, like her mother. She was fighting with her mother on starting her training when she was four. After a whole month of yelling and screaming, Videl gave in and allowed her start training after her fourth birthday.

When Piccolo heard about the plan, he told Pan that he would get her something special. Naturally, Pan already wanted her special gift. Despite her pleading and begging, Piccolo refused to tell her what it was. The Namek could be more stubborn than Pan at times.

Pan was so excited that she counted down the days to her date of birth. Finally, the day arrived, and she couldn't be happier. After a rather large breakfast, she watched as her grandmother greeted her great grandfather into her home with many presents. The house began to fill with the many friends either her father or mother had made, and their children, who she became close to.

The one person she was dying to see was her Uncle Piccolo. She was run from the party and to the front window to see if she could him. After an hour everybody was here, she felt let down and sulked back to her party.

Just a few minutes later, the said Namek landed right out side of the house. Gohan ran up and greeted his old friend and called out, "Pan! Guess whose here?"

With in a millisecond, Pan bolted from the crowded party outside and hooked onto Piccolo's legs. She looked up and beamed up at him. Piccolo smirked down at her, picked her up by her collar and placed the girl on his weighted shoulder pad. Videl huffed angrily, "Piccolo! Don't pick her up by her new dress! Besides, she could get hurt if you pick her up like that."

Piccolo rolled his eyes. Gohan laughed, "It's alright hun! He picked me up like that all the time when I was little and I was alright."

Pan giggled and placed Piccolo's turban onto her head. The head wear covered her eyes before cocking it to the side to see out of one eye. Piccolo grabbed his turban back and placed it snugly back on his head. He murmured, "Where your own clothes." She giggled before she was placed back down onto the ground.

Pan was less than thrilled when the presents were handed out though. Just about everyone gave her a dress of some kind or a doll house. She thanked everyone for giving her the gift, but being known as a tomboy, she wasn't ecstatic to get a pink dress with ruffles on the bottom.

After an hour, all of her gifts were opened, and she noticed that she hadn't received one from Piccolo. The man walked up to her and placed his hand on her head. Her skin began to tingle and she looked down to see the exact same outfit that Piccolo wore day to day. He crossed his arms, "If your going to train with me, you have to wear my style. Ask your father."

She squealed and jumped to his torso and hugged him tight. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

He ruffled her hair, "Easy kid. Training starts tomorrow." She detached from his side and went to show her Uncle Goten what Piccolo had gotten her.

Gohan laughed as he leaned against the tall green man, "I volutered to wear that outfit. You never made me."

Piccolo shrugged, "Then why are you complaining?"

The half-sayian pushed him playfully, "I'm not complaining. I'm making a true statement."


	2. Chapter 2

"Pan! Focus!" Pan averted her eyes from a crawling ant and resumed meditating.

A year past quickly and the little quarter-Sayian became stronger by every passing day. Almost every day after Pan had kindergarten or a play-date; she would find Piccolo and train with him for three hours. She could manage to fight hand to hand decently, but flying was a mystery to the girl.

Yet, the child was more of a challenge than Gohan was. She would complain about being either tired or hungry or become distracted by something else. After six months, Piccolo managed to have Pan stop whining over every little thing. Her attention span hadn't made any progress forward so far. So, seeing how meditation needed all of your focus, he had her meditate with him for the past eight months, hopping to receive progress. Boy was he wrong.

The child crossed her arms in frustration, "I'm board! Can I go wander around?"

Piccolo, on his last nerve with the kid, nodded gruffly before continuing on with his meditation. Pan rose from the ground and wondered around the waterfall. She looked down into the water and knew it had to be over eight feet deep, Piccolo could dive into it. She looked up at the spout where the water dropped from, wondering where the water came from. Being overly curious as she was, she decided to scale the wall.

The Namek wasn't all too frightened at the child's actions. She had climbed the cliff side numerous times and she had yet been hurt by it. In fact, he had inflicted more damage to her than anything else.

Pan was now eight feet above the ground and looked at the spot of the cliff where the water fall hovered. She slid her feet from her original foot hold and stretched out her foot to the other one. She hopped onto the rock and held herself steady with her hands. Pan took a deep breath before climbing from under the waterfall. The girl quickly realized the rock she was holding onto was cold, wet, and extremely slippery. Knowing full well that wet rock wasn't at all safe, she decided to move back to the dry side.

She reached out her hand to grab a hold of rock that was almost past her arm-length. She smiled when her hand grasped the small bit of edge and went to each out her foot. When her foot lifted up and over, she felt her hold slipping and she plunged into the cool water from a ten foot drop.

Now, since the pool below was so deep, any one could have easily swum back up, but Pan couldn't swim just yet.

Piccolo's eyes snapped open at the sound of the splash. He instantly stood onto his feet and ran to the water till her was calf deep. He threw his turban off and threw it onto the land. He shrugged off his shoulder weights and dove into the water.

She flailed desperately in the water, trying to find some source of air. Darkness began to consume her and her movements slowed to a stop. Suddenly, a strong arm wrapped around her waist and began to pull her from the darkness.

Piccolo flew from the water with Pan held tight in his arms. He swam close to land and held Pan up to his eye level, "Pan? Kid?"

No answer. He groaned, "Damn it!"

He turned the girl around and began to slap her back until she coughed up the water. She gasped, realized what had happened to her, and began to cry instantly. Piccolo sighed in relief as he fell back onto the shore. Pan turned herself around and buried her head into his soaked gi. He rested a hand on her back and rested his head on hers. He closed his eyes and murmured, "No more climbing things until I teach you how to fly."

Pan sniffed and rubbed her head into his chest before slowly falling asleep. Piccolo looked up at the darkening sky and stood, "I suppose I should bring you home before you mother brings all hell." He glanced down at his wet clothes and at hers and sneered, "Besides, Videl would already be pissed that your clothes are soaked."

Piccolo stared at his cape and turban but left them where it was. The articles of clothing were not needed for taking the kid home.

Dripping wet, he launched into the sky where he took a short flight to the Son household. His clothes were still damp and he felt a growing chill through his body. If he was feeling cold, he imagined that Pan felt it too. He shivered for a moment before letting himself into the house.

Videl and Gohan were lounged on the couch, Gohan's arm wrapped loosely around his wife's shoulders. Videl saw Pan's wet clothes and pushed herself from her husband. She wiped her air from her face and asked, "Why are you guys wet?"

Piccolo lied smoothly, "Pan tripped in the shallow end and decided to splash me as well." Videl sighed and took the child from his arms. She rested the child's head on her shoulder and took her upstairs to the kid's room.

Gohan looked over at his friend and asked, "She fell from the cliff side, didn't she?"

The Namek simply stated, "You need to teach that girl how to swim."

A small smile graced the half-Sayian's lips, "I'm off work Saturday. Perhaps I could come over to the waterfall and teach her how to swim?"

Piccolo crossed his arms, "Fine. As long as you don't tell your mother or wife about what happened. I would like to not hear ringing for a year." Gohan laughed at his discomfort around his fairly loud and high pitched family members.

The Namek meditated at his waterfall for the next six days. Pan did not come over; Piccolo told Gohan that she could have the week off. Frankly, he was glad for the little break. That girl was more work than the green man expected.

Gohan touched down near Piccolo with Pan on his shoulders. Pan was wearing a purple bathing suit while her father was wearing orange swim trunks. The half-Sayian beamed, "Morning Piccolo! How are things?" Piccolo grunted. Gohan laughed, "I'll take that as a 'I'm doing great Gohan! Thanks for asking!'" The young man pulled Pan from his back and next to Piccolo. She looked at the water and instantly hid behind the Namek.

Piccolo reached behind him and pulled her to the front. He looked down and growled, "Come on kid. You can't be afraid of something as trivial as water. Your father isn't afraid of it."

She looked up at Gohan and he nodded, "He's kind of right sweetie. The water is nothing to be afraid of." He started to walk into the body of water until he was up to his waist. He turned around, "Come on Pan! It'll be fun!"

Pan shook her head and hugged Piccolo closer to her. Gohan sighed and looked at Piccolo with pleading eyes. The Namek growled but gave in. He placed the girl down before him. He stood as he tossed his turban to the side and threw his weighted cape from his shoulders. He grabbed his gi by the hem and tugged it off of his body. The Namek bent down and slid his shoes from his feet.

Piccolo picks up Pan and started to wade into the water. He blushed slightly and thought, _You better appreciate this kid._ The little warrior tried to flee but Piccolo bellowed, "Pan! Enough!" Pan instantly stopped struggling.

The Namek was now where Gohan once stood. His ex-student took Pan from his arms and swam further from Piccolo, allowing some swimming room.

Piccolo stood with his arms crossed as he watched Gohan teach Pan the basics of swimming.

Gohan dipped his daughter into the water, "Alright Pan, now swim to Piccolo."

She refused, "No! I-I don't want to swim alone."

The scholar smiled, "You won't be alone. You have Piccolo and I to make sure you don't drown. Besides, if you don't swim, Piccolo won't train you anymore."

Pan bit her lip as she jumped into the water and swam her way towards Piccolo.

He six feet to Piccolo was very splashy, but she swam all the way up to her sensei. The Namek grabbed hold of the girl as she regained her breath. She smiled, "I swam daddy! I swam!"

Piccolo couldn't help but smile just a little at the accomplishment the child had made.

The rest of the day lead to refining Pan's swimming skills until she was able to wade in water where she couldn't touch the ground.

**I hope you like it so far. Please review and subscribe.**


	3. Chapter 3

Pan was now ten. She had been going to a human school since she turned six because her mother wanted her to be a 'normal' child. She was now in the fourth grade and had learned that school was boring. Very boring. So, to keep her content, she would play pranks on the students around her or other teachers. They were harmless, as usual, but it seemed that no one noticed them after a while. Wanting to entertain her self, she decided to do something daring...

Meanwhile, Gohan stood in front of his students and motioning his hands to the chalk board while saying very scholarly stuff. Then a man came through the doors, down the steps, and straight to Gohan. He held out a phone and Gohan wrinkled his nose. He never had phone calls during work; he saved them for after it.

But, since it seemed important, he apologized to his class and stood to the side to talk who ever is there.

"Son Gohan speaking."

"Oh, I am glad to be talking to you. I have tried to call your mother and your wife first, but your mother is not home and your wife is busy working," Gohan thought, like you should be. "Anyhow, I have called to tell you to take Pan home."

Gohan almost choked. He looked at his wristwatch and knew she had only been in school for an hour and a half. He groaned, "What did she do?"

"I have to explain it to you when you get here."

He looked at his class and shook his head. He had a meeting after this class, another class to teach, and a whole presentation to the board. He couldn't leave work again or he would be fired. He said, "I'm sorry, but I can not come. Her uncle, Piccolo, would be able to come though...oh, he has no phone...he is with me right know. Alright, good-bye."

He gave the phone back to the man and held up a finger, "One moment class."

He walked behind the chalkboard and though, "Dende, are you there?"

There was pause before he was answered back, _"Yeah, I'm here."_

"Is Piccolo there?"

_"He is."_

"Well, I need him to go to Pan's school, know how or why she got in trouble, and to take her home."

_"...he said no."_

"Tell him, that he owes me from two years ago. When I uh kept that secret of his a secret."

_"Ha!...He said fine."_

* * *

Piccolo grumbled as he flew over to Pan's school. He could not believe that Gohan had blackmailed him. He mumbled, "That runt. I'm going to put poison ivy in his shampoo."

He landed in front of the school and entered the doors. He had to walk in a bit sideways so his shoulders could fit through the entry way. He stood in front of the reception desk and waited for the young woman to look up. When she did, she jumped in seat. He murmured, "I'm here for Pan. I'm her uncle."

She sat there with her jaw slacked open. She blinked and pointed down the hall, "Turn on your second left."

He walked past the desk and turned where he was suppose to. Pan sat in a chair with her leg casually draped over the arm rest. She looked up and sat straight up before jumping off and tackling Piccolo's legs. The green man stumbled back and looked down at her with a what-did-you-do face. She bit her lower lip and shook her head.

"You must be her uncle."

Piccolo and Pan both looked up to see the principle. She was old as the earth it's self. She had wrinkles on top of her wrinkles and her hairs were strings of grey wire.

"I am Ms. Pence. Please take a seat."

Piccolo snarled, "I prefer to stand."

Looking at him, she knew that she should not fight him. "Well, Pan here has pranked a few teachers this morning. She put a something in the coffee and it exploded. It covered not only the teachers but the entire room. She will be suspended for a week."

The namek thought this was ridiculous. He asked, "Did she kill anyone?" She shook her head, "Did she hurt anyone?" Once again, she shook her head, "Then why on earth is she suspended for that! Gohan's brother and his friend pulled more dangerous pranks than that."

She crossed her fingers, "I am sorry, uh, sir, but it is school policy."

He rolled his eyes, "Pan, come."

She followed the man out of the school and into the air. The two stayed silent before Piccolo asked, "Why, if I may ask, did you do it in the first place?"

"I was board. Got the idea from Uncle Goten."

"You know, if you keep this up, you will be home schooled."

She shrugged, "I wouldn't mind that."

He huffed, "Your grandmother home schooled your father," She nodded, "and if you are to be pulled from school, your grandmother will teach you. And from what I learned from the many horrid years I knew her is that she will cram just about every subject in your brain for a year, expecting you to be smarter than Gohan himself by the time your twelve."

Pan shivered at such a frighting thought.

The two landed at the house. Pan tried to bolt but Piccolo grabbed her by her collar and dragged her into the house.

Videl and Chi-Chi were talking at the table about the shopping day they had that morning. Videl looked up and was shocked to see her daughter already home from school. Steam rushed out of her ears as she stood and yelled, "Piccolo! Did you take her from school?"

"Don't ask stupid questions brat. I was sent to pick her up. She was suspended."

The two women screeched, "What! Why!"

Piccolo crossed his arms and looked down at the child who was hiding behind his legs, "Apparently, she pranked a few teachers at the school."

Videl walked over to her daughter and pulled her by the ear and up to her room, "You, young lady, are grounded! No training, no video games, no friends! You can't even talk to your uncles! Just wait till I tell your father about this!..." The ranting grew quieter the further they went up the stairs.

Chi-Chi shook her head and sighed, "You know, if you visit her and Videl finds out, she will have your head."

"Hn, not like I never visited Gohan when you grounded him."

Chi-Chi shook her head, "What ever, I know there is no way to stop you."

Piccolo gave a ghost of a smirk before leaving the house completely.


End file.
